Rest My Pharaoh
by Zarra Rous
Summary: Sweet little YYY ficlet set in the ancient past.


Rest My Pharaoh

by Zarra Rous Terria

AN: Just a little thing that popped into my head one day. It's been a good long while since I wrote it, but I finally realized that the block I had for the end, was silly. This story never really needed anything more than I have already given it. So here is probably one of the only one-shots I have ever done.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. You sue you get my psycho-cat.

& I am a line &

_Just you wait minna, I'll show you and all of the rest  
of our friends just what I am made of. I'm not just  
some little kid that everyone can push around. _

Yugi stared at the short letter he had just written, and sighed sadly. He knew that if he didn't go then he wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise to help Yami discover his past.

& I am a line &

Right at that moment Yami was standing on a balcony of his palace in Thebes. It was the middle of the night and he was lonely without his friends. He missed his life in Domino with Yugi.

"My Lord Pharaoh, are you alright?"

Yami turned his head and looked at the Grandpa look-alike who was his advisor Simon. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Perhaps Pharaoh should rest. The spring festival in Alexandria is set to begin in a week. If Pharaoh wishes it I could arrange for a palace excursion to the festival."

Yami nodded, "Perhaps that will take my mind off of my troubles for a while."

Simon bowed. "I shall make the arrangements immediately Pharaoh." Soft footsteps distracted Simon from any further comments. Looking over at the source of the footsteps, he smiled softly. "And for now perhaps you can take some time to relax with the aid of one of your servants."

"Slaves you mean." Yami said softly to himself. If there was one thing he did not mind from his life with Yugi in Domino, it was the lack of slaves. In his time with Yugi he had learned that not everyone had the benefits of magic and power to make their lives easier. This lesson had been brought home when he had almost lost Yugi during the duel with Pegasus.

A soft familiar voice broke into his thoughts, "My Pharaoh, please come to your chambers. You seem troubled, and have not called upon my services in days. Perhaps I can help ease your mind in some way."

"I'm fine where I am."

The young slave looked imploringly at Simon.

"Perhaps you should my Lord Pharaoh. He is quite talented at getting your Lordship to relax and forget your troubles."

"I don't know Simon, there is a lot on my mind."

"My Pharaoh, please come to your chambers, I have missed you these many days."

Yami sighed and waved the young slave away, "Very well, I shall join you momentarily."

Simon smiled at the young one. "Go now, I'll make sure that Pharaoh makes it to his chambers safely."

The small male bowed before he turned and left.

"Spit it out Simon, I know you want to say it."

Simon smiled sagely at the young Pharaoh, "We're not the only ones who've noticed your fatigue. The whole palace is concerned about you, especially since the duel with the Tomb Robber. You need to rest."

Yami smiled bitterly at the reminder of what had started him off into this contemplative mood. "I know. I just wish…"

Simon smiled gently at his Pharaoh, "I know, my Lord. Go, he's waiting for you."

& I am a line &

The young slave smiled as he walked towards the pharaoh's rooms, he had missed the attentions of his lord. Without Pharaoh requiring his presence, all he was allowed to do was sit in his chambers and practice his hieroglyphics and needlework. After awhile it got to be boring and he missed the company of the strong-willed pharaoh. They had become so close before all of this nonsense with the Grave Robber had started, and now the pharaoh wouldn't even come to visit him at night. It was as if he had forgotten him entirely. "Oh Yami, what's happened to us?" Pausing to look out over the city from a window near the pharaoh's chambers, the young boy sighed. "Don't you know who I am?"

"I don't even know who I am."

The boy turned to see the pharaoh standing next to a statue of his grandparents halfway down the hall. "You are the morning and the evening star, the living Horus. You are Pharaoh."

Yami moved away from the statue and towards the boy who was hidden from his view by shadows. "But who am I? What is my name and… Just, who am I?"

"You are one of the kindest men I have ever known. You have given me far more freedom than any other master I have ever had. And you trust me with decisions about the welfare of Egypt when I am just a slave and couldn't possibly have the same gods given judgment that you have. But most importantly you are the only person I have ever truly loved."

Stopping a few feet away in a circle of torchlight, Yami stared into shadowed eyes. "Come into the light so I can see you."

Smiling softly the young slave obliged, coming to stand less than a foot from Yami his face down turned. "Yes my Lord."

Tilting the boy's head up with a gentle touch, Yami gazed down into innocent amethyst eyes. "Yugi? But how?"

Yugi smiled up at his Yami's dazed expression. "Because I was always here. I just never knew it until I came and remembered everything."

Yami gathered Yugi into a bone-crushing hug, crying softly into his partner's hair. "I have missed you so much Aibou."

Wrapping his arms around his distraught Yami, Yugi smiled. "I know. I've missed you too. That's why I came. I couldn't stand being away from you."

"Nor I you." Yami pulled away slightly so that he could look down into his aibou's eyes. Seeing nothing but love in them, he bent his head and kissed the younger boy.


End file.
